creepypasta_the_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepyblack Ghost
Bio Ghost is a very rare Pokémon and it resembles the Ghosts that are encountered in Lavender Tower before obtaining the Sliph Scope. Despite being a level 1 Pokémon, defending Pokémon are unable to attack Ghost...it would only say they were too scared to move like in the original game. Ghost then uses its one move: "Curse," in order to instantly kill its opponents. After killing several Pokémon and their trainers, it finally killed the trainer that helped it later on. Powers/Weapons Ghost has one move: “Curse,” which instantly kills those that hear it. Ghost can also scare opponents, making them helpless to attack him. Movelist Special Moves *Shadow Claw - Ghost slashes with a claw made from shadows. *Shadow Ball - Ghost shoots the opponents with a sphere made from inky blackness. *Phantom Force - Similar to Slnderman's counter attack, Ghost turns transparent then strikes upon getting hit. *Confusion Ray - Ghost fires a short-range beam that stuns the opponent for a short time. *Throw - Ghost grabs the opponent and uses Astonish. *Reverse Throw - Ghost grabs the opponent and uses Shadow Streak. Super Move *Grudge - Ghost's trait is to be able to charge his stun meter. When it fills to the brim, it will begin to decrease, allowing his attacks to stun the opponent, allowing him to string together more combos. Creepy Finishers *Curse - Ghost grabs the opponent and brings them to a Pokémon arena. Textboxes pop up saying things like, "The opponent tried to run away," "The opponent used Fear," and "The opponent used Beg for Mercy." The screen then goes black as screams are heard. When the screen is normal again, the opponent is gone. A text box appears saying "Ghost used Curse!" *Lavender Town Curse - Ghost separates into several little ghosts that attack the opponent full force. Friendship *Ghost shows his trainer a bomb which then blows up in their faces harmlessly. They then have a laugh. Poses Intro *A Pokemon Trainer walks in and throws a Pokeball, sending out Ghost. Win *Ghost laughs. Victory *Ghost's trainer comes up and says, "Good job, Ghost." He then licks her, making her laugh. Win Quotes Note: One was paraphrased from Ask-TheAngelofSouls's ideal ones. *"This is exactly like training." *Trainer: "Way to go, Ghost!" Arcade Mode Intro *A new Pokemon trainer had arrived in the haunted area of Lavender Town without a Silph Scope when she encountered the infamous Ghost, a Pokémon known for killing Pokémon and their Trainers alike. However, much to her surprise, the Pokémon was melancholy. The Trainer had learned that Ghost was actually a deceased Pokémon with no knowledge of how it died and was never laid to rest. It also told about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Ghost wanted to participate so that it could learn how it died and its soul can be at rest. The Trainer agreed to help Ghost and the two set off on their journey. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Ghost and his trainer were transported to Pokémon tower where Ghost had finally learned of his origin. At last, Ghost could be at rest. The Trainer bidded her new friend adieu, but Ghost wasn’t done with her. In a strange twist of fate, Ghost used Curse on her, killing her. Ghost did this because he felt a strong friendship with her, and didn’t want Death to separate them. The two still reside at Pokémon Tower to this day. Notes *TBA Theme Song Creepyblack Ghost's Theme: Hollywood Undead - Sell Your Soul Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Category:Gaming All Star Rap Battles